memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Galaxy class
FA status Nomination Self-nomination. Ottens 20:44, 9 Jun 2004 (CEST) * Seconded. -- Dan Carlson 17:01, 10 Jun 2004 (CEST) * Seconded. Normally I look for references in articles, but in this case it might prove to be a bit superflous (pardon my spelling). But perhaps in the more obscure sections of info that only show up in one episode or so, it might be a good idea to have a reference. -- Redge 16:20, 12 Jun 2004 (CEST) Featured Article?!?!? This article should NOT be featured. It is replete with copyvios of the grossest sort. The entire "Physical Arrangement," section as well as most of the "History" (notably "Construction History" and "Design and Development") are taken verbatim from the Technical Manual. Secondly, there are no tech specs beyond the very basics - how many torpedoes does this ship hold? What about probes? What were some of the technical innovations? Who were principle designers? Also, there are some factual flaws: The theory of modular bridges does not come from DS9! It comes from the fact that Enterprise bridges were extremely different from TMP to TWOK (between which no major refit takes place). Zenter 23:40, 28 Jan 2005 (CET) :Zenter, at least as far as the modular bridges goes, the old Enterprise has no bearing here. How do we know that the newer ships are modular like the old ones were? The ONLY evidence of modular bridges is from DS9, as noted. Famartin 05:13, 29 Jan 2005 (CEST) ::I listed this article on Memory Alpha:Featured article removal candidates. Please comment there if you agree/disagree. -- Cid Highwind 13:30, 2005 Jan 30 (CET) Edits on 01/30/04 These edits are partially in response to above... it was really hard editing out non-relevant info from an article about the Galaxy class... lots of stuff from the TNG Tech Manual has become so deep-rooted in the fandom, that it's pretty difficult to discern what is and what isn't appropriate to keep. If you feel any of this text was removed unjustly, please feel free to comment. :The hulls, remarkably birdlike in their strong, hollow construction, are reinforced against flight stresses by active energy fields that tighten and flex where required to compensate for natural and artificial internal and external forces. Structures integrated into the hulls allow for a variety of necessary functions. Even at high warp speeds, the ''Galaxy class starship has a very "natural" look to it.'' Partial copyright vio from TNG Tech Manual; even so, it seems to be a very partial description. :The forty-two decks are internally divided around major load-bearing structures. A great many systems, especially the pressurized habitation sections, are suspended within the open spaces, essentially "floating" on flexible ligaments to minimize mechanical, thermal, and conductive radiation shocks. As the , the third ''Galaxy class starship to be constructed, left the Utopia Planitia Fleet Yards, approximately 35% of the internal volume was not yet filled with room modules and remained as empty spaceframe for future expansion and mission-specific applications.'' Another partial copyright vio. Rewritten. :Only six initial vessels were constructed and launched out of a yard order of twelve; the remaining hulls were kept in storage until needed. :When the official start for the project was announced in 2343, much original theoretical work had already been accomplished, particulary in the propulsion field. While the attempt to surpass the primary warp field effiency barrier with the Transwarp Development Project in the early 2280s proved unsuccessful, the pioneering achievements in warp power generation and field coil design eventually led to the uprated [[Excelsior class|''Excelsior]] and starships. Both vessels served Starfleet in exemplary fashion. They continue to do so, even beyond their original design lifetimes. The Galaxy class is expected to remain true to its predecessors.'' :The construction of the USS ''Enterprise-D followed a path similar to that taken by the pathfinder vehicle, the [[USS Galaxy|USS Galaxy]], and the first production starship, [[USS Yamato|USS Yamato]]. As with any large space vessel project, improved materials and construction techniques were incorporated into the Galaxy class assembly process, allowing the minimum flyable starship to be delivered to Starfleet in two years less time than the previous class. On June 3, 2350, the first two spaceframe components, the Deck 10 computer core elliptical compression member and the starboard main longitudinal compression bulkhead, were gamma-welded during a brief ceremony at the Utopia Planitia assembly site 16,625 kilometers above the surface of Mars, in synchronous orbit. (Star Trek: The Next Generation Technical Manual)'' :The initial procurement order issued by Starfleet Command was for six ''Galaxy class starships. A projected total of twelve vessels is held as an option to be activated by Starfleet and the Federation, should conditions warrant. Once the initial spaceframe design was finalized, it was decided to proceed with the completion of six vessels and to take the other six to the end of the framework stage only. These six spaceframes have been broken down into manageable segments and dispersed by cargo carriers to remote sites within the Federation as a security measure.'' TNG Tech Manual info, some sentences are borderline copyright vio. However, none of this was explicitly supported in canon. :Starfleet required more ships to match the Dominion war machine, and the ''Galaxy class was amongst those whose construction was accelerated, to fill the fleets with heavy combatants. These starships were completed without most of the fittings of their peacetime counterparts - some ships were sent into battle with only the facilities needed for defensive and offensive capabilities, and minimal crew support.'' I'm not completely familiar with DS9, so I don't know if it was ever mentioned that the shipyards were churning out more ships in response to the Dominion. The only time I remember this being an issue was the DS9 Tech Manual. :Under Main Bridge -- Some variants of the ''Galaxy class eschew this design for a common command 'bench'.'' Never seen on screen; seems based on concept art. :Under Medical Facilities -- The extended nature of many starship voyages as well as the hazardous nature of Starfleet duty can make this a considerable challenge. Additionally, the diverse range of lifeforms both in Starfleet as well as on various destination planets dramatically increases the scope of the task. :The medical department, under the direction of the chief medical officer, is principally located in two sickbay facilities on Deck 12. The primary facility, located on the port side of the ship, consists of two medical intensive-care wards, an attached laboratory, the chief medical officer's office, and a small nursery. The second facility, located on the starboard side of the deck, is similar to the primary sickbay, but features two dedicated surgery suites, a physical therapy facility, a nursery, and a null-grav therapy ward. Adjacent to the second facility is a dental care office and a full biohazard isolation unit. :These facilities provide the medical staff with an impressive complement of tools with which to handle an extraordinary range of medical problems for both known and presently unknown species. Capabilities include a full equipped medical laboratory with advanced bio-assay and lifeform analysis hardware. Also available are nanotherapy, genetic sequence, and virotherapeutic equipment. Medical lab capabilities can be bolstered by employing the lab services of one of more shipboard science departments. ''(Star Trek: The Next Generation Technical Manual)'' TNG Tech Manual copyright vio. :Under Crew Quarters -- Starfleet recognizes that its single most important system and most valuable resource is its people. The crew of a starship determines, far more than any technology or hardware, the success of any given mission. Accordingly, Starfleet has a long tradition of placing its personnel at the top of its priority list. :The long, exacting, and frequently hazardous nature of starship duty places a very considerable toll on its crew. Yet the nature of Starfleet missions requires each crew member to be continually operating at very near 100%. The success of a mission, the safety of the ship, or the fate of an entire planet can at any moment hinge on the performance of any crew member. Reconciling the demanding nature of starship duty with the need to maintain quality over extended periods is a difficult goal, but Starfleet's personnel policies make it a reality. :Starfleet personnel are well trained and highly motivated, but maintaining that motivation is on ongoing challenge. Starfleet's command structure is designed to support this philosophy and its officers understand the importance of nurturing and encouraging the efforts of each crew member. :Educational facilities range from training simulators, classrooms, and professional advancement programs to informal gathering of crew members. Significant blocks of off-peak holodeck usage time are typically reserved for training exercises - such simulations can often be counted as field experience toward promotions. Many starships have ongoing lecture programs featuring visiting mission specialists who are often at the forefront of their fields of study. All these permit interested individuals to advance at their own pace within their chosen specialty, or to gain the knowledge and experience to branch into other areas. Another copyright vio lifted directly from the TNG Manual. :Recreational facilities aboard the ''Galaxy class starship range from four holographic environment simulators, two fully equipped gymnasiums and other exercise and sports facilities, a concert hall and theatre, an arboretum, a fencing room, a phaser range, and a variety of lounges for off-duty use.'' TNG copyright vio. :Smaller versions of the standard holodeck, holosuites are designed for individual usage. There are twenty holosuites on board, located on Decks 12 and 33. ''(Star Trek: The Next Generation Technical Manual)'' Not supported on screen. I also removed or rewrote some other bits of data, particularly from the Interior section, which was from the TNG Manual and not explicitly shown on screen. Please feel free to revert whatever I may have removed and state your reasons for doing so here. The article still has a many blank or vague areas... I'm probably going to continue to tweak it over the next few days myself. -- SmokeDetector47 10:24, 2005 Jan 30 (CET) Removal - an extensive rewrite was started and is still in progress. This rewrite is, in my opinion, completely justified to remove TNGTM speculation. As such, the article probably shouldn't have been nominated in the first place - it's "Featured article"-status should definitely be reconsidered now. I suggest this article as a "FA removal candidate" and think it should be re-suggested as a FA once the rewrite is complete. -- Cid Highwind 13:26, 2005 Jan 30 (CET) :Support. The article has been drastically changed from its original form; the community definitely needs to reconsider whether or not it wants to keep it as a featured article at some point in the future. -- SmokeDetector47 22:06, 2005 Jan 30 (CET) :: I see that the "featured" was removed at one point, but was it has not mysteriously returned, was this a legitimate or frivolous add back? --Gvsualan 20:10, 5 Mar 2005 (GMT) Nomination * . I don't see why it shouldn't be featured again... Ottens 19:46, 3 Feb 2005 (CET) :Do articles that achieve featured status go into a rotation, and "float" to the home page periodically? Or must they be renominated to appear again? -- Balok 21:00, 7 Feb 2005 (CET) Due to changes made to the Galaxy class article, its featured status was removed. Now, I'm renominating it... Ottens 22:00, 8 Feb 2005 (CET) :Supported -- Balok 22:55, 8 Feb 2005 (CET) Reconfirmation I haven't read this in awhile, but the last time I did it was still worthy of FA status, so I'm going to go out on a limb here and support its reconfirmation before reading the whole thing again. - 18:23, May 23, 2012 (UTC) *'Support'. - 18:23, May 23, 2012 (UTC) *'Support'. Still detailed and no problems that I see. 31dot 10:13, May 26, 2012 (UTC) *'Support'. I also think it deserved FA status. Tom 08:47, May 31, 2012 (UTC) *'Neutral', - Support on merit of its in-universe aspect. I have some reservations though on the BGinfo aspect. While I'm aware that the format used in the in-universe section is explicitly allowed, I feel the sheer magnitude is impeding the flow of that section a bit, and that especially the larger bits might be better placed in the BG-section...Further the BG-section itself is in quantity (interior set-design is somewhat under-lighted) and quality (the Probert-quote for example is only partly cited) a bit under the weather. BG-info is fragmented over this article and the article. I personally would like to see all the detailed info on the "class"-page and a short recapitulation on the corresponding Enterprise-page much like what has been done on the and its Enterprise-page. However, since I'm aware that this might be construed as a matter of taste and that lack of info in itself is no ground for opposing, I'm therefore not opposed to reconfirmation.--Sennim 15:42, June 4, 2012 (UTC) TNG Remaster Retcons For elements such as While "Conundrum" establishes that there were only ten phaser banks aboard the ship, a visual inspection shows twelve arrays and effects in "The Best of Both Worlds" and "Darmok" have established extra emitters on the nacelle pylons and in the forward torpedo launcher. Should we address that TNG:HD removed the phaser fire from the torpedo launcher and placed it on the phaser strip instead? BellerophonM (talk) 06:54, June 4, 2017 (UTC) BellerophonM :If you mean should the information in this article reflect what was seen in the remastered version, yes it should. A background note could also explain the error being fixed(and how it was before). 31dot (talk) 09:10, June 4, 2017 (UTC) Removed Speculation :It can be conjectured that those circumstances arose after the first Borg incursion and that by the time the Dominion War began, all the remaining original ''Galaxies were operational. It could be theorized that a "Galaxy-wing" would be much like modern battle groups with lighter frigates/ships screening the main capital ship(s) (which would make sense due to the size and firepower of a Galaxy-class starship).'' I have removed the above text from the background note under the "Dominion" sub-heading as it is complete speculation. --| TrekFan Open a channel 18:04, March 1, 2018 (UTC)